


They Deserve Better

by WritingTamale



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Cliche, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Fluff, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Multiple Pairings, One Shot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTamale/pseuds/WritingTamale
Summary: I wanted to give Richie and Eddie what they deserve, cliche romantic comedy moments. This will be a series of One-Shots where they go through those moments in movies that are VERY cliche.Expect these to be both not completely serious and to be over the top in the sense of writing and scenarios.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a different scenario! 
> 
> This one is based on the over the top romantic gestures.

Soft Christmas music playing in the background. The orange glow of the fire from the fireplace reflecting off the many decorations adorning the living room. Chatter and laughter echoed through the room from the group of people surrounding the fireplace.

“Oh wow Stanley that’s a really nice ring,” Beverly said taking Patty’s hand carefully moving it around watching as the gem shone with the light of the fire.

“Thank you Bev, and thank you for allowing me to join you guys,” a bright smile on Patty’s face as she took Stanley’s hand.

“Of course, we can’t invite Audra and not you. You’re both honorary losers,” Beverly jokingly pushed Patty softly before leaning on Ben who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Eddie smiled as they all talked nodding along and feigning interest as he chugged down cup after cup of spiked eggnog. Every year the loser’s got together on the holidays as a way to celebrate the familiar love they all had for each other. But this year was different for Eddie, it was the first year after his divorce and the first year without Richie. They were a pair not to be separated but after dropping the bomb that he was gay, Richie had decided to run away in the form of going on a long comedy tour in order to avoid the annual holiday party.

Eddie had been stuck in his thoughts not realizing that Mike had constantly asked him the same question again and again. He snapped out of it realizing all eyes were on him. “S—Sorry what happened?”

All their faces were full of concern. “Have you heard from Richie?” Mike asked again, his voice soft and still full of concern.

“No, no,” Eddie furrowed his brows before quickly shaking his head. “No I haven’t, he hasn’t answered my phone calls or text messages,” he wished there was a lot more eggnog in his cup.

“I saw a lot of good reviews on new shows, people really like that he’s himself now,” Bill mentioned trying to help in his own ways as always. Everyone nodded in agreement, keeping their eyes on Eddie.

“Good for him,” Eddie forced a smile before moving over to the table pouring himself another cup. They watched him before Bev nudged Mike to go talk to Eddie. He watched him approach from the corner of his eye and quickly shook his head. “No I am okay Mike please leave me alone guys, I just want to have a good time with my friends. Plus why does it even matter?” Eddie drank half the cup making his way back into the circle leaving Mike behind.

No one obviously believed him but no one dared push Eddie anymore knowing that was asking for an argument only Richie could handle. They went back to talking, Patty remained staring before slowly making her way over to Eddie. Stanley watched with a smile before going back to a conversation he was having with Bill. 

“Hey sweetie I know it’s not my place but are you okay?” She placed a hand on his shoulder still keeping her distance as if dealing with a caged scared animal.

“I’m okay Patty I swear, it’s his choice to do what he wants and if it means leaving all his friends and me behind then so be it,” Eddie shrugged, the alcohol loosening his tongue. “Friends who would love and care about him no matter what but again not my business,” he drank the rest and slammed the cup down on the table. Patty gave him an all-knowing smile before nodding.

“I get it sweetie, and don’t worry maybe he needs the space right now? He doesn’t hate you or any of us, it’s Richie he just needs a break,” Patty didn’t say much but a whole lot at the same time. Eddie felt his stomach drop, his eyes widened before shaking his head. Their conversation was cut short by the sound of loud music blasting outside. Confused the group began to look towards the windows at the front of the house.

Stanley heard a ding on his phone and looked down, his smile falling before being replaced with a look of annoyance. He looked up at Eddie and approached him. “Richie wants me to tell you that we hired a sing a gram for you in order to get you outside, but that’s dumb. Go outside,” he gave him a smile and nodded.

Eddie became confused and angry, he stomped over to the front door and threw it wide open. “Hey assho—“ he stopped in shock. Richie stood in the front yard holding up an old boom box the song ‘I’m Coming Out’ by Diana Ross blasting through the speaker. He was smiling brightly panting and his usual weird patterned shirt disheveled, it seemed like he had run all the way there. It shut Eddie up fast he wasn’t entirely sure what was happening before realizing there was a poster board leaning against Richie’s legs.

‘I ran away from my problems, but I can’t run away from you. I want to slurp you up Spaghetti.’

Still confused Eddie looked back up to Richie’s face whose smile was starting to fall.

“Eddie! I love you, I have always loved you since we were kids,” Richie shouted out each word taking the wind out of Eddie. Without a second thought, Eddie ran over to Richie realizing what was happening. He crashed himself onto Richie pressing his lips onto Richie’s roughly. Richie remained surprised for a while until finally, he kissed back happily, the boom box falling out of his hands crashing onto the ground. Smiling Richie pulled back from the kiss placing his hands on Eddie’s cheeks. Small flurries of snow beginning to fall from the sky peppering their hair.

“I’m coming out Richie, really?” Eddie raised his brows his fingers trailing all over Richie’s face before resting them on the crook of his neck.

“Yeah, I thought it was fitting cause you know like I’m gay and I like you and I just came out on tour and –“ Richie began to trail off his nerves showing majorly.

“Shut up,” Eddie muttered with a bright smile as he kissed him again. The group started to come out ringing the bells they found from different decorations cheering the boys on as they kissed.


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're tackling the cliche of being stuck in an elevator y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I just wanted to mention that I am opening up commissions in order to donate to BLM movements. Please if you are interested in this go to my twitter @tamalecosplay and message me there!

“Excuse me!”

“Sorry!”

Richie yelled as he ran through the busy lobby of the building. He was asked to meet with his manager at noon and it was already one. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ Richie thought as he finally reached the elevator watching as the door began closing in front of him. Slipping through the door he cheered quietly to himself, happy he was able to be slightly athletic enough to get there in time. Richie pressed the button to the floor he needed and then turned to see the one other male in the elevator with him giving him a wide smile.

He had seen him before always seeming to run into the handsome stranger whenever he came to speak to his manager.

“Hey…how are you?” Richie leaned against the elevator wall. The stranger answered the question with a glare before going back to texting on his phone. “Wow okay I’m good, thank you so much for asking,” raising his brows he huffed and just went back to relaxing ignoring the number of text messages coming through from his manager.

The elevator continued to ding getting closer to Richie’s floor when suddenly there was a small bang and the elevator instantly came to a stop, shaking slightly. Richie began to look around beginning to slightly panic, scoffing he looked over to the other man whose eyes were wide and full of panic. Richie made his way to the panel of buttons and began pressing the button for his floor repeatedly before finally accepting that they were stuck in the elevator.

“Fuck,” he whispered under his breath.

“Don’t tell me we’re stuck,” finally the other man’s voice echoed into Richie’s ears, he could sense the fear coming out of his voice. “No – no, this can’t be happening I am supposed to be at a meeting in like fifteen minutes,” he looked at his watch before looking back at Richie. “Press the call button, the emergency button are you dumb?” Eddie lifted a shaking hand and pointed to the red button at the bottom of the panel.

“Look dude we’ll get out in time for your boring meeting, and I have a meeting I’m also late too,” Richie quickly pressed the help button unable to remain mad at the man for being called dumb due to his panic. A minute later a voice came out through the speaker.

“Hi, how can we help you?”

“We’re stuck in an elevator, it isn’t moving nor is the door opening,” Richie wasn’t entirely sure what to say wincing with how dumb it sounded.

“Okay, we’ll call the mechanic right away we estimate the help time to be an hour or two. Apologies for the wait, are you guys okay?”

Richie looked back at the man to see him basically slide to the ground it what seemed like a panic attack. “Um I’m good but the other guy seems like he’s having a panic attack, please hurry?”

“We’ll do our best.”

The click of the call ending sounded through the elevator was the last sound for a while. Then the sound of an inhaler filled the empty silence. Richie quickly turned his attention to him watching as he took deep breaths and slowly approached him taking a seat right next to him.

“Leave me alone, I’m okay,” he continues to take deep breaths glaring at Richie.

“Woah okay, I’m trying to help okay?” Richie held his hands up in surrender. “How about we introduce ourselves, we’re going to be in here for a while. My name is Richie Tozier, and you are?”

“Eddie Kaspbrak,” Eddie muttered his big eyes blinking in panic. “Sorry, I’m – I don’t mean it personally, just panicking,” he fumbled with the inhaler.

Richie was slightly amazed by the fact that Eddie never gushed over being around him, it was a nice breath of fresh air. “What’s your meeting about? It has to be super important, you’re wearing a fancy suit,” Richie joked trying to make light of the situation.

Eddie glared almost instantly. “My company wants to take on a big investor and that’s where I come in, in order to show them –“

Richie pretended to snore gaining another glare from Eddie, and if looks could kill Richie would have been murdered. “Wow yeah that sounds like something I would never want to miss,” he replied sarcastically.

“Oh and let me guess, you have a dumb show coming up soon so you’re going to be meeting with your manager to make sure you’re not going to say something dumb? Which is weird, considering you know everything you say is dumb,” Through Eddie’s ranting, Richie couldn’t help but smile. Why did he find this feral man attractive?

“You know who I am? Want my autograph?” Richie kept digging himself into a deeper hole. He swore he could feel anger vibrating off of Eddie’s body.

“No asshole, I don’t like your comedy it isn’t funny at all,” Eddie seemed to be in his late 30’s but damn did he act like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Richie couldn’t help but start laughing which only caused more of an uproar in Eddie. “What is so funny asshole?”

Richie still couldn’t stop laughing as Eddie just became angrier. “Okay, okay sorry, I’m done I promise,” he held his hands up again in surrender. “Just used to people constantly wanting to gush over me so it’s nice to finally have someone who hates me.”

Eddie seemed to relax but his jaw remained clenched, he remained silent for a few minutes before clearing his throat. “I’ve seen you a lot in this building, I would always watch as people gushed over you and it just seemed to annoy the shit out of you,” he laughed, the sound beautiful to Richie’s ears. “No one seemed to ever just treat you like another human being,” he placed the inhaler in his blazer pocket and turned his attention to Richie.

“I enjoy not being recognized when I have to deal with dumb boring business shit, but I um – have seen you around too, always wanted to talk to you but you’d always be upset thought you’d bite me if I approach you,” he smiled looking down at his hands. The fact that Eddie laughed caused a warm feeling to fill Richie’s chest.

“In all fairness, I would have bitten you, I get really stressed when I deal with a bunch of idiots who don’t listen to my ideas,” Eddie shrugged the smile still wide on his face.

“Then why don’t you get a different job?” Richie stared him shamelessly, he studied Eddie’s face the small black dots of a five o’clock shadow peppering his chin and cheeks. Yeah, his lips seemed to be nonexistent but god did they look kissable. Clearing his throat, Richie quickly looked away from Eddie a soft blush coloring his cheeks. They were only there for about half an hour and it was already beginning to get deep.

Finally, Eddie responded having taken the time to think it through. “I am the most valuable person in that company, I also just do like this job,” he shrugged. “It’s my forte you know what I mean?” Eddie shrugged and looked up at Richie, Richie nodded in response and finally looked back over to Eddie. God his eyes were so nice and so big.

It was one of those moments where finally the conversation seemed to die out almost instantly, but it wasn’t a problem. The silence was welcoming and Richie could swear Eddie was checking him out too. Both men looked away from each other clearing their throats. Richie rested his head back on the wall and closed his eyes hoping they could fix the elevator quickly and he could escape his own mind.

It felt like an hour had already passed a lot of small arguments breaking out between them, Richie finally looked over to Eddie and gulped. Eddie had turned to look at Richie as well.

“Are you honestly going to just fight me the entire time we’re here?” Richie joked with a small smile. Without a second thought, Eddie quickly pressed his lips against Richie’s in a sloppy, passionate manner. Surprised it took Richie a minute to finally kiss him back, his hand found its way to the back of his neck as he melted into the kiss.

A small ding sounded throughout the room, their distraction with the kisses shared amongst them made it hard for them to realize that they were free to go.

“Oh – um –“ the mechanic stood at the door quickly looking away from the both of them. Embarrassed they quickly pulled away from each other and instantly stood up cleaning themselves up. They both thanked the man and left swiftly. At the front of Richie’s manager’s door, Eddie gave him his number.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Richie smiled kissing him softly before slinking away into the room. Breathing a sigh of relief, Eddie couldn’t help but smile as he headed towards the stairs one floor above the office.


	3. Don't Get On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you not get arrested doing this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, it was hard to make long and drag it out lol

Eddie stared at the board above him, New York flight 0814 at 7:30 am, he then looked down at his plane ticket. That was the one, the flight back home from Derry. 

He was in their hospital for way too long healing after being skewered by Pennywise. His hand instinctively went up to his chest touching the scar over his fabric of his shirt. It felt weird being alone, the losers had spent days being by his side – Richie the longest. Now it was going to change, now he was going to go back to his unhappy marriage with his friends around the country. 

Sighing loudly he approached the front end desk checking in to the flight and handing them his two suitcases. As the woman in front of him typed away at the computer he started to zone out thinking about how Richie was feeling. He decided to drive back to Chicago which worried Eddie but that he understood. A part of him really wanted to have Richie by his side, to weirdly hang out at the airport before they both got on their planes to their respective cities. 

“Sir?” The woman called out handing out his I.D. and his boarding pass. 

“Sorry, sorry thanks,” Eddie shook his head and took the items from her hand giving her a small smile and heading straight to the security line not excited to explain any metal that may be in his body due to his surgeries. 

Eddie did as told throwing his carry-on bag into a plastic tube. “That has my medication in there,” he mumbled to the agent as he handed him his boarding pass. The agent nodded letting the one doing the check know and waving him through the metal detector. Sure enough the machine went off and Eddie rolled his eyes sighing loudly. “I have metal in my body, I had a bad accident,” he muttered to the agent waving the wand over him. 

The agent gave him what seemed like an apologetic look, but it came off looking more annoyed and forced than anything. Eddie groaned and snatched the bag from the other agent’s hands and began storming off to the gate. He looked down at his watch, he had like 45 minutes to kill thanks to Richie taking his sweet time getting ready to leave.

“You’re taking too long Richie, I should be there like an hour and a half early – what are you even doing?” Eddie had yelled at Richie watching as Richie seemed to be out of sorts with how he folded clothes into the suitcase. 

“Sorry – I’m just tired,” Richie had spent the night before tossing and turning, so he wasn’t surprised but he found the way he sauntered around – off. 

Eddie found his way to a seat at the gate he needed to go to and realized he had gotten the time wrong. His flight was for 7 am not 7:30, so as soon as he sat down he realized they were already at the last moment of checking people in for their flight. Eddie cursed underneath his breath, and quickly jogged over to the line. His anxiety began to flare up, he was not going to stay in this cursed state any longer he wanted to go back home to what he thought was his normal life. A piece of him felt like that was wrong but he pushed that feeling down hoping it would go down when the plane landed. 

He tapped his fingers on the plane ticket he was third in line before the screaming started. Eyebrows furrowed he refused to turn back, a deep rooted seed of fear started budding up that maybe just maybe Pennywise wasn’t dead and was going to kill him in the airport this time around. It wasn’t until he heard a familiar voice yelling his name that he turned in confusion to look back. 

There Richie was in all his glory, and the same damn Gonzo looking button up running towards him with three guards running behind him. “Eddie! Eddie wait!” of course he waited he was third in line and the other passengers were now confused as to why Richie Tozier, famed comedian, was running towards them. Once he finally reached Eddie he stopped running, panting as if he never ran that much in his entire life and before he could speak he was tackled by the guards. “Wait! Wait! Let me just – let me just tell him something,” Richie’s eyes stayed on Eddie, who was more and more confused by the minute. The guards listened, but kept their hands on Richie as he struggled out of their grasp.

“Richie…what are you doing?” Eddie blinked watching as finally the big lug of a man broke free from the guard’s grasp. Before they could get him back Richie rushed forward and pressed his lips against Eddie’s. Eddie was shocked to say the least, but after a minute of stiffly standing he realized this is what he wanted. After days of being with Richie, he knew this was right. Eddie kissed him back, his hand moving to cup the back of his neck. He heard the people around him begin to cheer and whisper about them. 

“Fuck Eddie, I’ve always loved you and I can’t let you go back to New York without telling you that I’m gay and I’m so gay for you,” Richie laughed placing his hand on Eddie’s cheek thumbing the scar on his cheek. 

“I – I like you too Richie, I never realized it but I love you too,” Eddie finally said it and he realized soon enough this was a big weight lifted off his shoulders. 

“Wow, I didn’t expect that,” Richie was beaming as he stared hoping it wasn’t all a joke. The guards after recovering from the shock of what they just witnessed finally took a hold of Richie again and began dragging him back. “I’ll call you okay? Text me when you land! Also, I’ll be doing a show in New York soon so see you there!” he winked as they dragged him back out of the airport and Eddie could continue to travel back to New York.

Eddie ignored the stares that came after, the implication that now he was going to probably end up in some shoddy tabloid magazine and thanked the attendant who congratulated him. He boarded the plane and took his seat realizing right there and then the divorce he had been thinking about was more than for sure going to happen. He was braver than he thought. 


End file.
